Kanashimi to Hiai Book 1
by Reina Kessho
Summary: Reina wakes up,and meets her rival Takiai.Takiai's enemy,Itsuki,is planning to kill Takiai's whole Reina going to become part of it?


_Quick Third Person POV_

Reina was on the ground,with her short plum hair all over the you look at her peaceful face,you might guess she passed never know with 's scarf was hung on a branch from a tree,while her bandages on her left arm was torn,exposing her ,her top was lowered a bit,so her scar on her neck was 's been there for hours, ,she's going to wake up...

 _Reina's POV_

"Where...Am I?"

I slowly opened my eyes slowly,as I looked up at the sky."It's nightfall."I muttered to myself,my eyes widening.I realized I was lying on the hard ground.I looked behind me,and no one was but waterfalls and trees.I slowly sat up,as I sat Indian scar was open,so I felt some air into it.

I put my hand on my neck,as I felt it.I noticed my top was kinda down.I pulled up my top,and realized that it could still feel air.I guess I need my scarf,which I don't know where it is,to hide it

I felt a liquid near my lips,as I licked it.I pray that it's nothing poison.I glimpsed at the ground,and it was red...And ...?How?I really think it was dripping from my mouth or near my cheek,though.I turned around and saw a tree with my green scarf hanging on the branch."Shit."

I tried to get up,but I fell down the second I did.I groaned,as the pain was getting I not supposed to get up or something like that?The blood was still dripping,though.I wanhrd to get up and grab it,but that's impossible right now."Where...Am I?"

 **"You're in Hidden In The Waterfall."**

I gasped at the voice while voice was stern,but still calm.I looked around and didn't see no one that come from?

"You okay there,purple hair?"

I flinched voice was different instead.I looked behind time,someone was there."W-W-Who're you?!"

"My name's Takiai do remember me,right?Reina."She asked,raising her eyebrow.

She had stone blue pupiless eyes with silver long hair in 2 low skin.. me of Gaara.I saw some mark on her eyes had artic blue..eyeshadow..?It looks like that to me.

"..How did I get here?"

Takiai smiled."I don't know.I just saw you on the seems to me you probably fainted or something." I looked at her."Okay,what's going on?"She chuckled."Nothing.I just came back from a mission a few hours ago."

My eyes widened a bit,as I looked bangs were all in my eyes,so I moved them all the way to the seems kinda I just can't point it out,though...

I rested my head on my palm,sighing.'Why am I here?'I thought to myself redundantly,looking around.I looked at Takiai again.

'Was I on a mission?Was I visiting a village with Hanī?What was I doing?'I thought to myself,as I looked around again."You look lost."

I looked at Takiai."I _am_ lost."I replied,like it was it rolled her eyes while smiling." ,I was just asking."

I tried to get up,but fell again.I tried go get up again,trying my best not to fall.I shortly screamed in pain,and fell again."If you can't get up,then don't 'll hurt yourself." She walled towards me,and picked me up bridal style.I slightly blushed."W-W-What are you doing!?"

"Helping you walk."

"I know how to walk!"

"Why aren't you walking,then?"

"Because I'm in pain,you dumb cow!"

Takiai sweatdropped."That's kinda cold." I glared at her."The world's with it." Takiai smiled."You know I can drop you,right?"

"YOU BET NOT!"

I held on to her tight,as she started walking,as she looked at me and smiled."Stop tensing." "I'm not tensing."I replied,folding my chuckled."Whatever you say,Rei." She walked towards the tree,her smile turning to a smirk."You're a girl."

I looked at her confused."It's obvious, 's not a good top for your breasts."

The only reason people know I'm a girl is because I have ."Shut it,silver."I threatened,giving her an icy NO warning,she jumped on a branch,and I felt like she was going to drop me."You could of at least gave a warning!" She smiled leg go of me,trying to make me stand on my legs.

Unfortunately,I couldn' end up falling off the grabbed my leg before I could even hit the ground.I felt like an idiot upside down."You can't walk anymore!?"She yelled,looking in my eyes."I don't know!"

She pulled me up,as she grabbed my arm when I reached for her.I was still on my feet,but she held me so I wouldn't grabbed my scarf,which was actually in handed it to me,as I grabbed it.I was about to put it on,but she was holding me by my waist."Can you let go of me?I'm trying to put this 're creeping me out." She shrugged and let go,as I almost fell again.

"AAAAAH!WHY'D YOU LET GO!?"

"You told me to."She shrugged,as she held me by my foot this girl...Is something else.


End file.
